Malachai Parker
Malachai "Kai" Parker is a main character (and sometimes antagonist/anti-hero) on . Kai is a siphon turned hybrid, and father of Kandice Parker, as well as the twin brother of Kaiaphas. He is the uncle of Katherine Parker, and the great uncle of Isabella. Kai is a member of the Parker Family. Early History Malachai was born in Portland, Oregon in 1959 as the son of Mr. Parker and twin brother of Kaiaphas. As a siphoner, he was shunned by his family, even revealing to his daughters that he wasn't allowed to touch anyone. As twins of the coven, Kai and Kaiaphas were expected to merge. Personality Physical Appearance Relationships Powers & Abilities |-|Warlock= * Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. * Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. * Potion Brewing: The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. * Channeling: The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. * Conjuration: The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. * Elemental Control: The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess an unique affinity to particular elements which grants them greater mastery and control when performing. * Possession: The power to inhabit the body of a living being. * Warding: The power to place protection spells on people and other objects. * Telepathy: The power to mentally receive and/or transmit information **'Dream Manipulation': The power to manipulate dreams. **'Dream Walking': The ability to enter the dreams of another person |-|Vampire= * Super Strength: Kai is considerably much stronger than vampires, werewolves, and humans. He is able to decapitate other species with a single chop of his bare hands, shatter windows and doors with small objects, and single-handedly tear out the hearts of younger vampires and other creatures with little to no effort. His strength has been used to break necks and spines, and break and move heavy objects. His impact can send anyone flying. His strength is also enough to rival that of their own kind. While Kai is more powerful than werewolves in either form, transformed werewolves still rival enough of his strength to take him down in small groups. * Super Speed: Kai is much faster than vampires, werewolves and humans. He is able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks, run miles in mere minutes and can easily catch up to any species of creature, supernatural or not. His reflexes are similarly heightened. It is unknown if they grow faster with time. * Super Agility: Kai possesses more superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than vampires, werewolves, evolved werewolves, and humans. He can move quickly, jump very high, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Durability: Kai can take far more trauma than vampires, werewolves, and humans can, without much discomfort or injury. Wood seems to be ineffective at weakening him, though being stabbed in the heart with it will often incapacitate him for several minutes until he recovers. Ordinary bullets, knives and blunt objects can hurt Kaiaphas. * Immortality: Kai is immortal. He does not physically age and is immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and human diseases or physical conditions. The only physical weapon that can bring permanent death to him is the White Oak Stake. * Sire Bond: Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. * Enhanced Emotions: Kai experiences emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for him allowing him to live life more intensely. This ability allows Kai to feel emotions at his peak regardless of his age. * True Face: Kai's true face is the appearance he is hiding under his normal human face. When Kai's true face is revealed, the sclera of his eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under his eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through him, and his canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. Kai's true face can be revealed whenever he wishes, but it will appear against his will whenever he is aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. Kai's Vampire's fangs are extremely sharp which gives him the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well. Appearances Season One * * * * * * * * * * Season Two * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season Three * Name * The name Malachai is of Hebrew origin, a variation of Malachi, meaning "angel, messenger of God". * Parker is an English family name, derived from the Old French with the meaning "keeper of the park". References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Parker Family Category:Season One Category:Warlocks Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:The Gemini Diaries Characters